


Tell Me, Brother

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Universe, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Pelison might love Tarrey Town, but loving a place doesn't mean the transition is easier.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tell Me, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“Hylian are strange; Bolson has never seen an Igneo Talus and can't believe there are Pebblit disguising themselves among rock.” 

Bolson also couldn’t believe Greyson’s request for a bigger chimney, preferably one large enough to recreate Death Mountain's heat. He and Greyson have taken to sleeping in the lit fireplace, waking early to sit outside and bathe in the sunlight. 

Rhondson usually wakes in time to join them, layered and shivering against the morning chill. Pelison cozies up to her and shares his idea for baby names, future ore stores, and whatever else he can squeeze in with her coffee. 

Greyson reels him in with a gentle reminder that the shop is waiting. People have begun to visit, some interested in the Zora priest, some in the Gerudo, the Goron, and some intent on staying. 

Pslison settles on his stool and glances over the newcomers. 

“Be patient,” Greyson says, patting his hard hat as the group disburses. “Axyl will come in due time. Until then, tell me: what strange thing has the Zora done today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Human garbage thrives on bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
